


Destructive

by breakdancingsigma (hetawholockvengerstuck)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, rvb shipping jamboree 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2866520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetawholockvengerstuck/pseuds/breakdancingsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>destructive</i> (adj.): causing destruction or great damage</p><p>(originally written for the 2014 RVB Shipping Jamboree)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destructive

The village looked as if it had played host to a battle. In a way, it had, although the fighting had been mostly one-sided. Most of the houses had been reduced to rubble and splintered wooden boards, the cats and horses had all run away, and the trees that used to form the perimeter of the village had all toppled to the ground, flattened by a gust of wind so strong it had broken rocks. Wells had burst, buildings were on fire, and the river that flowed through the village was gushing over the banks into the streets. The villagers cowered behind the wreckage of their homes, peering towards what was left of the town square.

There stood the remains of the bonfire. Most of the wood had been scattered, the flames were nowhere to be found, and the rope that had held the condemned now lay severed at his feet.

The young man, David Washington, accused of witchcraft, had been found in the woods seven years after his mysterious disappearance. It would have been a joyous occasion if it had not been for the pendant around David's neck, glowing with a strange power that the priests of the village immediately recognized as magic. When David refused to disclose the origin of the pendant, the priests had no choice but to sentence him to death.

The bonfire had been lit, the smoke had begun to choke David's lungs, when the pendant's glow intensified, shooting rays of blinding light into the assembled crowd. Moments later, the clear blue sky had turned to churning storm clouds, and _he_ had appeared.

Everyone in the village knew the story of the weather spirit who protected the woods. Occasionally, a hunter or woodcutter would catch a glimpse of him. He never bothered the villagers, so long as they left him alone and took only what they needed from his forest.

Now, with the village in ruins, the villagers watched as the weather spirit held David close to his chest, cradling him gently, looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. David rested his head against the spirit and returned the gaze, an exhausted smile on his face.

The villagers could not hear the words David and the weather spirit spoke. They only watched as the spirit's anger seemed to dissolve; as the clouds cleared away, leaving no trace of the storm that had brewed moments earlier; as the river shrank back to its normal size, leaving mud in its wake.

The weather spirit rose to his feet, still holding David. For a moment, his gaze swept the town. He said nothing, but the message was clear: just as the plants and animals of the forest were his, so David belonged to the weather spirit. To harm him was to invite the weather spirit's wrath.

The weather spirit vanished just as quickly as he had appeared, taking David with him.

* * *

"You didn't have to destroy the entire village, Mathias," David said as the weather spirit lowered him onto a bed of moss and sheepskin.

Mathias leaned forward and kissed David's forehead. "Didn't mean to. Just got carried away."

He lay down beside David and pulled him close, pressing his nose into the young man's soft blond hair. David snuggled closer and closed his eyes.

"Can we at least give them some logs to rebuild with?" he asked. "I know they tried to kill me, but winter's only a few weeks away. I don't want them to suffer."

Mathias sighed and nodded. "I'll do that tonight."

"Thank you."


End file.
